Oshitari's Diary
by Apple Snapple
Summary: Aiba Hiroki, The Small Fuzzy Sidekick, WTF Moment, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD WITH DUCKIES, ph34r teh duckie, Poke Me I'm cute, Writers are Liars my Dear. Twelve Word Challenge. For Immortal Wifey. Mukahi stumbles upon Oshitari's...diary...er...journal.


**Hum di Hum...**

**Yeah, I said one story per day.**

**Welps, I'm bored again...so...**

**I really should be reading Harry Potter. But guess what? I'm not because I'm being NICE.**

**And yeah...**

**This is for Immortal Wifey**

**Words: Aiba Hiroki, The Small Fuzzy Sidekick, "Oh my god! Porn!", WTF Moment, Dark Hunny-sempai (Ouran), Ochibi, Real Men Wear Dresses, Prince of Hamsters, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD WITH DUCKIES!, ph34r teh duckie!, Poke Me I'm cute, Writers are Liars my Dear, hyu! (Fai's way of whistling).**

**Err...you gave me thirteen, unless hyu! was part of Writers are Liars...so...whatever.**

**I'll just include them all cause I'm nice xD.**

**Who the fudge is Aiba Hiroki? (searches Wikipedia) ...Yeah I'm stupid.**

**Oh, and by the way, Aiba Hiroki does NOT wear dresses. I just put it there for kicks. Unless he really does, which I kinda doubt but whatever.**

**

* * *

**

Mukahi spotted a red notebook. He was all like, Oh my god! Porn! and picked it up.

He opened it. "Aha! It's Oshitari's diary!" He began reading.

_Dear Diary...er...I mean journal,_

_Today I had an interesting day. First of all, Gakuto was being stupid again. Second of all, Atobe was being egotistical. Third of all, Shishido was arguing with Gakuto because he was being stupid._

_The end._

_I'm just kidding._

_I wonder how Aiba Hiroki is doing...Yay! Hi-chan! He is the BEST._

_If Gakuto ever sees this he'd probably kill me. But really, Hi-chan rules the world. NOT him._

Mukahi twitched a little and continued reading...

_I want to become Hi-chan's small__ fuzzy sidekick. Why? Because he rules the world and he's cool. MUCH cooler than anyone else._

_Creating 'Prince of Hamsters' was a splendid idea. I wonder if Hi-chan recognizes me now as a cool person. I want to talk to him SOOO badly. _

Mukahi stared. "He created that?" He shrugged and continued reading.

_Did you know that he wears dresses? REAL MEN wear dresses. He is a real man! Unlike Gakuto, who claims he's being manly when he's OBVIOUSLY being girly. He (ahem) excuse me for my language...bitches about everything and everyone. I find it highly annoying and amusing that I am his doubles partner at all._

_Hi-chan shall rule the world with duckies. Yay!!!_

Mukahi was twitching furiously and was having a WTF moment.

Oshitari came into the room and stopped when he saw Mukahi holding the red notebook.

Mukahi put on a smile and looked up. "Hi, Yuushi. Is this yours?"

Oshitari cleared his throat. "Yes."

"Oh, okay. I just found it over here and was wondering who's it was." Mukahi handed the notebook to Oshitari, who took it.

Oshitari eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing. I just realized that Aiba Hiroki is like, the coolest person ever! Did you know that he played Fuji Syuusuke in the musicals?"

"Um, yes."

"Yeah, he's cool. I wanna marry him someday. And I SHALL RULE THE WORLD WITH DUCKIES!!! REAL MEN WEAR DRESSES!! HAHAHAHAHA!!"

"..." Oshitari had a look of horror on his face. "You read it?"

Mukahi glared. "Every single porny freaking insanely annoying word of it. I CANNOT believe you worship that guy! AND you called me stupid!"

Oshitari smirked.

"What? Why are you smirking?"

"Writers are liars my dear."

"What? So you're saying all of that was a lie?"

"Gakuto, I would be insane to even bring my actual journal here."

Mukahi's look was VERY similar to a dark Hunny-senpai's look. "WELL GEE, THANKS ALOT! You know, you shouldn't even be bringing anything like that to school!" Then something clicked. "You actually have a journal?"

"No."

"You just said you'd be insane to even bring your actual journal to school."

"Yes. If I had one. Which I do not."

"I bet you do. I bet your journal's even more crazier than this one. It must say, "poke me! I'm cute!" or something like that!"

Oshitari took his chances and poked Mukahi.

Guess what happened.

Mukahi went total bazooka.

Yeah he went insane.

"PH34R TEH DUCKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111oneoneoneoneone" Mukahi yelled.

"..."

"KIKUMARU SHALL DIE! HE WILL NEVER YELL OUT 'OCHIBI' EVER AGAIN! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I SHALL RULE THE WORLD WITH DUCKIES!!!"

"..."

"Yay!! Haha, hyu! hyu!"

Oshitari was seriously having a WTF moment.

"PH34R TEH DUCKIE OF DOOM! I SHALL RULE THE WORLD WITH DUCKIES!! CAUSE DUCKIES JUST PWN THAT WAY!!"

"..."

"I AM THE RULER OF THE WORLD!!!! OMG PORN!!"

Yep. Seriously a WTF moment.

No, make that a WTFH times infinite plus one moment.

"ZOMGLOLWTFBBQ!!! CHICKEN WINGS!!!"

"..."

"PH34R TEH DUCKIE!!!"

"..."

* * *

**Haha. Hope you enjoyed this Immortal Wifey**

**And to everyone else...**

**Please enjoy the product of my boredom!**

**Actually, it's the product of Immortal Wifey's cause of the words.**

**xD **

**Please review!**


End file.
